


Afterwork

by Anonymous



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sho received a free sign-up for some yoga classes as a gift, but never bothered attending them until he figures it might help him destress from his job. The fact that Aiba Masaki, the man leading those classes, is totally Sho's type is just a nice bonus.





	Afterwork

**Author's Note:**

> For Timmy, for the small Sakuraiba fanfiction exchange we organized on our LINE group. You wanted any AU, and I thought this would could be a fun idea. Hope you like it!

Shutting down the computer, Sho started sorting through the documents he had on his desk, trying to make some order in his work station. In the previous week he had been consistently clocking in hours of overtime every day, without a moment left to actually organize all his work, but now that the project he had been working on was ready to be handed over, he could finally do that.

It took longer than he had anticipated to organize everything in neat piles, and when he placed the last sheet of paper in its place he let out a quiet cheer to himself. With a happy sigh, he stretched his arms up in the air, only to then grimace in pain as his stiff back and shoulders made a worrying cracking noise.

Sho realized it was time to do something about the toll his job was taking on his body. He picked up his bag and start rummaging through it, trying to find something Nino gave him for his birthday a few months back and that he had been ignoring since then.

«Found it!» He took the envelope out and opened it, finding a card and a short note inside.

Nino had gifted him a number of yoga classes at a studio not far from their workplace, saying that it would do him good to try out something to take his mind off from work every once in a while. Sho had been surprised that his friend would spend that much for a present that might never be used, but then Jun had revealed to him that Nino was longtime friends with the yoga instructor, and that he probably didn't spend anything for Sho's gift.

The note had a short happy birthday message and some instructions on how to dress and what to bring when attending the classes, and taking a good look at it for the first time, Sho realized the handwriting was different there. He wondered if Nino’s’ friend had written that part, and suddenly Sho felt a little bad for not having attended any of the classes yet.

He read over the instructions carefully and then looked at the list of times the instructor would be at the studio for the classes. Checking against his planner, he figured he could go the following day after work.

***

Sho was getting cold feet. It was Friday evening and he had turned down Nino and Jun's offer of going out for drinks to attend yoga classes. When he told his friends the reason why he couldn't go out with them, they both had looked at him with matching grins that unnerved him, a feeling that didn't lessen any when the lady at the counter of the yoga studio shot him a weird look as he compiled the form to officially sign up.

When he finally opened the door and walked inside, he realized what was going on. All the other people in the studio, currently busy setting down their mats and stretching, were women. Sho briefly weighed the awkwardness of going through with the class against how much his friends would make fun of him if he turned around and went back home, but before he could take a decision someone entered the room behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

«I was wondering if I'd ever meet you,» said a husky voice that made shivers run up Sho's spine. «You're Nino's coworker, right?»

Sho turned around, and took in the man in front of him. He was a little taller than him, had short black hair, and a gentle smile. He was also one hundred percent his type.

«Yes, my name is Sakurai Sho. I'll be in your care.» Sho bowed a little.

«Likewise,» replied the man, bowing as well, «I'm Aiba Masaki, and I'll be your guide here. Nino said you don't have any experience with yoga, right?»

Sho nodded, and Aiba smiled reassuringly at him before pointing to a spot in the room.

«Why don't you set your mat down over there? I'll check on the others and then help you get started.»

Sho took place where indicated, and then looked around the studio. There were a dozen women, and with a bit of surprise he noticed they were all staring at the instructor, eagerly waiting for their turn as the man made his way from one person to the other, making some small talk while checking that they were stretching properly. Sho thought that with someone as handsome as Aiba it was no surprise that they all wanted his attention, but then he quickly realized the man had no problem actually giving his attention to them, if the amount of touching he did to «check» the simple stretching exercises were done properly was any indication.

When the others had all started focusing on proper yoga positions, Aiba approached Sho, who was doing some stretching himself in the meantime, and scrutinized him for a few seconds.

«Your shoulders are really stiff, we can start with something to help you with that,» he said, giving Sho some directions on basic posture to get him started.

Sho was at the same time amazed that the man could notice it with just a quick look, and disappointed that no touching was actually required for it. For a while Aiba stayed with him, explaining the basics of yoga and correcting his mistakes as he attempted easy exercises to get started. Sho was disappointed when Aiba left him to make another round checking on the other people, but then he reminded himself he was there to improve his health and body, not to find a boyfriend, and did his best to follow the rest of the exercises without stealing too many glances at the handsome instructor.

At the end of the class, as everybody around him was gathering their things before going home, Sho let out a contented sigh. He was aching a little in various places, but he did feel more relaxed and clear-headed than he had in ages. He wanted to thank Aiba and tell him that he would definitely be back at the studio for more yoga, but when he turned his head around looking for him, he spotted Aiba at the side of the room, talking in low voices with one of the women, standing very close and holding her arm with his hand. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the sight, Sho decided to simply leave.

Once out of the building, Sho lingered near the entrance for a while, undecided about where to get dinner. It didn't take long until Aiba and the woman also made their way out, and walked in front of him, all smiles and intimate touches. Sho felt himself twitch at the sight.

«Don't make that face! Aiba-san is a good man, he just also happens to be a serious heart breaker,» suddenly said a voice next to him, and Sho jumped a little in surprise.

He turned towards it and saw two of the girls who were at the yoga studio with him. Immediately, one of the girls playfully slapped the other on the shoulder.

«Stop saying that!» she said, giggling. «He might break a few hearts, but we all know he has zero interest in anything more serious than a night of fun.» Then she turned to look at Sho. «Aiba-san really is a nice person, and a great teacher, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time at the studio.»

After that, the two left, leaving Sho alone again. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. «Definitely not boyfriend material, it seems,» he thought to himself, before reminding himself that he probably didn't have any chance to begin with. He looked at his phone and saw a mail from Nino, there was no text but only an attached picture, of Jun and Satoshi clearly drunk and cuddling in a dark corner of the bar. «Idiots,» Sho muttered with a smile.

***

The following week seemed to pass in a flash, and soon it was Friday again. The second the clock on the office wall signaled the end of the workday, Sho started getting his desk in order to leave as soon as possible, which earned him many curious glances. Sakurai Sho was notorious for being the person who clocked in the most overtime of the whole office, and who would usually stay so late at his desk that many coworkers had never actually seen him leave before them.

Holding his bag with one hand and his phone with the other, Sho hurried to the elevator, but didn't miss the grin Jun had on his face as he passed his desk.

When he finally got to the studio, the nervous feeling from the previous week came back, albeit not as bad. The lady at the counter politely greeted him, and Sho made his way to the same room as before, where the women who weren't busy getting ready for the class greeted him with a smile or a short wave of their hands. Sho bowed to them and went to place down his mat on the same spot as the week before.

The hour of class passed peacefully, with Aiba directing and helping them when necessary, often lingering with one girl or other. Once again, Sho kept stealing glances when possible, unable to help feeling just a little jealous.

Aiba Masaki was handsome, manly, self-assured and professional when he needed to be, but he also seemed infinitely kind and patient. Sho mentally cursed the fact that the man really was the kind of guy he liked the most.

***

It had only been a month since Sho started attending yoga classes, but he could feel the change in his body already. He was all around more relaxed, slept better, and was generally in a better mood. Taking one hour of his busy week off to focus on himself helped more than he thought it would. Having such a nice instructor to look at also definitely helped.

He had to cut back on the times he could go out for drinks with his friends, but Nino and Satoshi had been very diligent in sending him pictures of Jun embarrassing himself while drunk, so it wasn't too bad.

Sadly, a deadline was looming over the whole office, and Sho had to skip that week's lesson to work until late at night and make sure everything was finished and ready. Nino had stayed back to help, but when Sho noticed the man had fallen asleep at his desk he had sent him home, staying alone at the office until almost midnight.

He groaned as he finally finished, piling the documents neatly on his desk so they could be picked up and delivered first thing in the morning. He looked at the clock and groaned again as he realized how late it had gotten, and pulled up on his phone a list of places that would still be open to get food from on his way home.

As he dozed off on the train back home, Sho wondered if maybe Aiba had been thinking about him that evening, wondering why he hadn't come to the studio.

***

The following Friday was hell at work for Sho. An error in the documents he sent off the previous week had been discovered, and even though nobody in his office was at fault for it, he ended up taking the blame and having to go through everything again to ensure no more mistakes were made. He got done with it right as his work day was over, but he knew that he was expected to stay overtime to make it look like he was putting extra effort into his work.

After dithering around for a short while Sho decided it wasn't worth it, and grabbing his things he almost ran out of the office, hoping he would make it on time to the studio.

From the looks of it, he had arrived shortly after everybody had finished setting up and stretching, and Aiba was still making his rounds checking on them. Sho tried to be as inconspicuous as possible heading to his spot, not wanting to disturb anybody, but once he was standing on his mat stretching his arms high up in the air he felt a hand on the small of his back.

«Welcome back, Sho-san,» Aiba whispered next to his ear, and Sho tried to keep his face into a neutral expression, even though that had been enough to make shivers run up his back.

«I'm sorry for arriving late, I hope I didn't disturb anybody,» replied Sho, unsure about what to say, still feeling Aiba’s warm hand on him.

«Do not worry about it, everybody coming at the studio in the evening works all day, they understand that sometimes people might not make it on time. As for me, I'm just happy to see you back.» With that, the man patted Sho on the back one more time before walking to the end of the room to start giving the class directions.

Sho paid more attention than before to what was being said, and didn't even try to be subtle about his staring at the other man, suddenly hyper aware of him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with how he was acting towards the women of the class, and Sho slowly relaxed as he went through the various yoga positions.

When Aiba approached Sho again, Sho was kneeling on his mat, about to assume the next position. As he started bending his upper body forward, Sho once again felt Aiba's hand on him, this time firmly positioned on his nape.

Sho halted his movements, stuck in an awkward position but unsure about what to do. Aiba let out an amused huff before gently pushing with his hand, indicating that Sho should proceed with assuming the position, and kept his hand in place as Sho bent over until his forehead was on the mat.

Taking a deep breath, Sho tried to focus on relaxing, but he found impossible to concentrate on anything but Aiba's hand on his bare skin. The man had warm hands, and Sho found it pleasant to feel them linger on him.

When it was time for Sho to assume the next pose, Aiba moved his hand away by slowly sliding it off his neck, and for the second time that night caused Sho to shiver.

The rest of the class proceeded as usual, without any more touching or special attention to him, and Sho wondered for a moment if he had imagined everything. But then as he was getting ready to leave, Aiba waved at him to catch his attention and gestured to wait, so he stood around for a few minutes as everybody else around him was leaving. The instructor had disappeared into another room for a short while, until he came wearing a jacket.

«Sorry for making you wait, Sho-kun, I just wanted to talk a little with you,» he said with a smile. «Are you in a hurry?»

«Not at all!» replied Sho, with more enthusiasm than he intended.

«Great!» Aiba slapped a hand on Sho's shoulder and grinned. «What about I offer you a drink, then?»

The two men soon found themselves at a nearby izakaya, drinking cold beers and chatting lightly about mostly unimportant things.

Sho was in the middle of a rant about one of his neighbors when he realized that Aiba was looking at him with such an attentive and amused expression, eyes practically twinkling, that it made Sho lose his breath for a moment, causing him to choke on his beer.

He started coughing, and Aiba immediately patted his back with force, clearly worried.

«Are you okay, Sho-kun? What's wrong?» he asked.

«Nothing, nothing, I'm good,» Sho replied, waving his hand. After a moment he realized that the other had still a hand on his back, even now that he was breathing normally. He was trying to figure if he should have said something about it, when his train of thoughts was interrupted.

«I think we've had enough to drink here,» Aiba said, then moved his head closer so he could whisper directly in Sho's ear, «I think we could go somewhere more private now.»

Sho was afraid he was about to choke again, but after taking a deep breath he nodded without saying a word.

***

Sho barely got time to take a look around Aiba's apartment, because as soon as he took his shoes and jacket off, the other man had grabbed his arms and started kissing him while guiding him towards what Sho suspected was the bedroom.

Walking backwards blindly in unfamiliar surroundings wasn't easy, and Sho ended up hitting his foot against something. Breaking the kiss, Aiba let out a breathy laugh.

«Sorry, I tend to be a little impatient,» he said as he let go of Sho’s arms and held his hand instead.

«I noticed,» grumbled Sho, but he didn't mind at all, and let himself be led the last few steps to the bedroom.

Once they were standing at the feet of the bed, Aiba immediately started taking his clothes off, urging Sho to do the same.

«Let's see how flexible you've become after some yoga lessons,» he said with a grin, taking the green sweater he was wearing off and dropping it on the floor next to him.

Sho couldn't help laughing, and hurried to get naked. Once no clothes were left on either of them, Aiba pushed Sho on the bed, climbing up after him and attacking him again.

As they were making out, Sho heard the cap of a bottle come off, and realizing a bottle of lube had probably been left on the bed already, distractedly wondered just how prepared Aiba was at taking someone home for sex.

Sho broke the kiss to catch his breath, and started kissing down Aiba's shoulder instead, trying to trace the birthmark there with his tongue. Meanwhile the other man was spreading lube with his fingers around Sho's hole before pushing inside one finger.

Sho sighed happily and nipped at the skin at the juncture between Aiba's neck and shoulder, encouraging the man to hurry up. It had been a while since he had any, and even longer since he had been with someone whom he had been as attracted to as he was to the man currently fingering his ass.

«Looks like I'm not the only impatient one,» said Aiba, pushing another finger in without wasting time. «Get me a condom, it should be under the pillow.»

Barking out a laugh, Sho stuck a hand under the pillow and after a moment found what he was looking for. He waited a little more, enjoying the current attention he was receiving, then took his hand out and pushed on Aiba's chest, motioning him to stop and stand back.

Aiba took his fingers out and standing on his knees looked down at Sho, who got up and smiled at him before opening the packet and putting the condom in between his lips. He bent down in between Aiba's legs, and easily pushed the condom on the man's half-hard dick.

«Fuck,» Aiba let out, «that's hot.»

Sho moaned at the compliment and bobbed his head a few times, sucking Aiba's dick until it was hard. When he stopped and made a move to lie back down, Aiba pushed him by the shoulders and kissed him again, almost smothering him.

They broke apart, both panting, and then Aiba grinned widely. He got back on his knees and positioned himself at Sho's entrance.

«Legs up.»

Sho bent his legs raising his knees, then with the help of the other man put his feet on Aiba's shoulders. Flexibility had definitely never been his strong point, but it seemed like yoga did pay off.

But he didn't expect Aiba to put his hands on the bed at his sides, and as he started entering him he also bent down, slowly, until Sho found himself with his knees on Aiba's shoulders instead.

«You're really hot right now,» said Aiba, his breath ghosting Sho's lips.

Sho was busy regaining his breath and couldn't reply anything. Aiba had gone slowly enough, but it had really been entirely too long since his last time, and also thanks to the position making it possible for Aiba to bottom out inside of him, he felt his insides burning, stretched out and full.

After a few seconds Sho let out a whine, and Aiba got the hint to start moving his hips. The man didn't waste any more time in going slowly, and after a couple of shallow thrust he started pounding Sho's ass.

For a while they continued like that, panting and moaning, until the pace of Aiba's thrusts started becoming irregular as the man started getting closer to his orgasm. He straightened up, letting Sho's legs falls down on the bad, and grabbed his hips instead.

Sho moaned loudly, and started stroking himself as Aiba kept fucking him from the new position.

Sho ended up coming first, focused on the feeling of Aiba thrusting in his ass. Jerking himself to completion, he slumped on the bed, still enjoying the feeling of the other man gripping his hips as he pushed inside a few more times before coming.

Catching his breath, Aiba pulled out of Sho and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash bin in the corner of his room.

«You okay?» he asked, seeing the other man unmoving.

«My legs are kind of numb,» complained Sho, pouting.

Aiba let out a short laugh, then approached him and started massaging his legs.

«Then we need to make sure you keep exercising properly,» he said, still smiling.


End file.
